Alternative Ending
by SwedishDragon
Summary: At Mission City the autobots are still fighting with everything they got against the decepticons. The humans try to help as much as they can but is it enough to bring down every decepticon and what’s this strange “human” doing here?
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative Ending**

**At Mission City the autobots are still fighting with everything they got against the decepticons. **

**The ****humans try to help as much as they can but is it enough to bring down every decepticon and what's this strange "human" doing here?**

Captain Lennox and his team had just taken down Brawl when they saw Blackout landing and transforming into his bipedal form.

Lennox tell his team to start shooting, then runs off and grabs a motorcycle and start driving it fast towards the giant decepticon who is now on his way to slaughter every human that comes within his path.

The Captain drives between his legs and lies the motorcycle down while it's running at full speed and let it go so that he glides in between Blackouts legs and shoots as much as he can with the help of the rest of his team and Bumblebee.

Blackout falls and everyone comes forward to see if the decepticon is offline.

When they get closer they can all see his optics darkening more and more towards the black colour of termination.

While they are staring at the decepticon they see a young woman going straight forward to the decepticon and starts to climb up on the soon to be dead decepticons chest.

Lennox just tiredly watch as some of his men try to tell the woman to get off there because the war is not over yet but then the woman just looks at them with abnormal ice blue eyes and says in a deep almost female voice: "The war will never be over, not until I have gotten this timeline to it's right position again." She turns around to the direction that Optimus ran when he set after Megatron. "In this city there will be at least one death that can not happen in this dimensions history..." she looks down onto the decepticon beneath her feet. Everyone around her now stand and look at the decepticon and the woman that speaks with that abnormally deep and powerful voice.

Suddenly Blackouts optics flare into a deep red colour again and he looks up onto his chest, only to see the last thing he ever wanted to see…

"But this one does not have a place in this history…this one is supposed to die."

Blackout had been right…the puny human female had been the last thing he ever saw…

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Ending **

**Chapter 2**

**In the other end of the city****: Megatron had just walked into the fight.**

**Jazz told everyone to fall back while he, himself tried to keep Megatron busy so that everyone could get away safely.**

**He had no chance of winning that fight, but still he fought with everything he had.**

When Megatron got his hands on Jazz he flew up onto a pillar, that where on the roof of a large building, and landed on top of Jazz.

While Jazz was lying there he looked up at Megatron and started taunting him.

"That all ya got Megatron?"

Megatron growls "Come here you little cretin."

He grab Jazz's left foot and hold him in the air while Jazz tries to defend himself by shooting at Megatron and taunting him even more.

"Ya wanna piece of me?! Ya want a piece?!"

Megatron just grabs Jazz's upper torso and starts pulling so that Jazz can hear his own armour creaking because of the strain.

Megatron starts talking: "NO! I want…ugh!"

Just the sec Jazz thought he would be ripped apart he heard a dull thud coming from Megatron and then he was falling freely, but his instincts took over and he grabbed the railing of the building.

He pulled himself up and landed heavily on the roof.

Hurriedly Jazz looked all over to see if Megatron was anywhere close.

What he saw made him reboot his optics.

It was a FEMME…a femme had saved him from the sure death in Megatrons grip, and now she was fighting against him. Femmes are very rare on cybertron...and to see one on this small planet with organic life was....chocking to say the least.

"You have just made a very big mistake trying to terminate that autobot." She growled while hitting Megatron just above his spark chamber, so that he almost fell down from the other side of the roof where Jazz were.

"And why is that FEMME?! Is he your precious mech?!" He taunted while he slammed himself against her smaller body. Making them both fall down from the building.

Jazz only saw them falling from the roof and disappear behind the railing of the building..

The femme wouldn't have a chance against a mech like Megatron and she had no assistance.

Just a few seconds later after he had seen the femme and Megatron fall he heard a loud crash from metal hitting pavement…

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative Ending**

**Chapter 3**

Lennox and his men just stood and stared at the woman that was still standing on top of the now dead decepticon. She had grabbed two katanas out of no where and pierced the decepticon in his chest, in a matter of seconds.

Now she was just standing there still with her hands on the two katanas that were in Blackout's chest. Her eye colour got darker then the abnormally blue she had, had just a few seconds ago.

She looked around at the people and then sighed.

"Not again...she always succeeds in getting a croud..I swear that she does it only to get an audience."

Lennox stared at the woman, forgetting all about his tiredness.

"Talk about changing of personality"

The strange woman looks at him and fix his gaze with hers now dark blue one.

"Captain Will Lennox, will be an asset to the autobots in the future."

She looked curiously at him, like if she had never seen another human before.

Then they could all hear a boom and feel shudders in the ground, and the woman turned around towards the noise, and talked softly to seemingly no one with a worried voice.

"Dragon...she's up against Megatron now, we got to hurry up and help her."

And then she started running fast between debris, cars, bodies and people towards the noise with Captain Lennox and his men following up preparing for war again.


End file.
